Lamento
by IsaThePizza
Summary: Aquiles llora la muerte de Patroclo y recuerda lo que su amado significo para el.


**Lamento**

Ninguna aristía podría mostrar el amor que se tenían, ningún canto, ninguna oda; ni cantada por diosas ni por mortales. El amor que le profesó desde que eran niños era algo que nadie podría comprender en su totalidad. Patroclo no era solo su _therapon_ , su mejor amigo, su confidente; era su _philtatos_ , era no solo el mejor de los mirmidones, sino que a sus ojos era el mejor de los hombres. Era el complemento de su alma, la otra mitad de su corazón, como decían los poetas. Aquiles no podía pensar en existir sin tenerlo junto a él. Fueron incontables noches las que Patroclo le expresó que el no era nada sin él a su lado, pero Aquiles sabía que estaba equivocado. Él Menetíada pudo haber sobrevivido a su muerte porque cada segundo que paso a su lado fue consciente de la profecía que los condenaba a ser separados, tuvo años para prepararse para la muerte del de pies ligeros, pero él Pelida no había pensado ni por un minuto en la muerte de su ser más amado.

Patroclo era la suave primavera que con una suave brisa refrescaba las playas de Ftía. Siempre que el Pelida se refugiaba entre sus brazos podía sentir la suave respiración y el acogedor calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, Patroclo olía a una mezcla de almendras y tierra mojada pero su piel morena en ese momento era el crudo invierno, todo aroma delicado se había desvanecido. la piel siempre cálida se encontraba terriblemente fría. Sus preciosos ojos que alguna vez estuvieron llenos de un amor incondicional que le profesaba segundo a segundo, estaban opacos. Tomó con sus manos temblorosas el rostro de su amado Patroclo y bajó con sus pulgares los parpados, no podía soportar aquella mirada carente de vida.

Posó sus labios contra los de su amante, en busca de que este le correspondiera. _Patroklus_ , su nombre se abrazaba a la punta de su lengua, aquellas tres silabas que pronunciaba como si estuviera saboreando la ambrosía. Patroclo estaba compuesto de recuerdos, recuerdos más hermosos de los que cualquier pintor o escultor podrían intentar plasmar. Sus ojos se ahogaban en lágrimas, el dolor que aquejaba su alma era intolerable, era un ardor agonizante, un dolor agudísimo que le enloquecía cada vez más y más. Oh, Héctor le había arrebatado todo lo que alguna vez amo, le arrebato aquel hombre con el cual había compartido sus momentos más atesorados, le quito al amor de su vida, su razón de ser.

Recordó la manera en el sujetó por primera vez las bellas manos del Menetíada cuando le enseño a usar la espada, Patroclo aprendía rápidamente y aunque siempre fue más habilidoso para las actividades médicas, Aquiles sin dudarlo le hubiera confiado su vida en el campo de batalla.

Aquiles negaba en su interior cada vez que alguno de sus hombres le llamaba el _aristos achaion_ porque sabía que si se le podía poner el titulo de el mejor de los griegos a alguien, este le correspondería a Patroclo. Su fuerte y dulce Patroclo, aquel que dejo todo lo que conocía para acompañarle a su entrenamiento con Quirón, aquel que por las noches le amaba en las cuevas de cuarzo rosa y que dio todo de si para que la fama y el honor de Aquiles no fueran perjudicados.

Cubrió sus cuerpos con una delgada sabana y se aferro lo más que pudo al cadáver, le lloro por lo que parecieron años, le dijo en voz baja lo mucho que le amo y les gritó a los dioses el dolor que le producía que ya no estuviera a su lado. Alrededor de la tienda los hombres temían los potentes llantos de Aquiles y en el Hades las almas miraban con compasión las lagrimas que Patroclo le dedicaba, no podía descansar, su cuerpo no había tenido un funeral y el dolor con el que Aquiles impregnaba su cuerpo le impedía estar en paz, pero espero, porque sabía que para que le dejara ir tenia que vengar su muerte, no importaba lo mucho que esto significaba, para el Pelida era la única manera de exteriorizar el fuego que le quemaba por dentro producto de aquella perdida.

Aquiles pidió que al morir pusieran sus cenizas junto las de su más amado, y así lo hicieron. Sus huesos descansan en una misma urna y sus nombres se encuentran el uno junto al otro. En el inframundo sus almas descansan como una sola por la eternidad.


End file.
